Whiskey Contract
by Acheron Agrotera
Summary: Response to whitetigerwolf challenge whiskey wedding Pairing Harry/Amelia/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Narcissa Rated m to be safe
1. challenge

A/N Desperately looking for a beta pm me if interested

Whiskey Wedding Challenge

There are quite a few stories on this site involving marriage contracts. And I got to thinking, what if James had gotten drunk and signed a marriage contract for Harry, one that married him to the wrong witch. Ex. He goes out drinking with Amelia Bones brother, the Head of the Bones family, and meaning to write a contract between Susan and Harry, the two drunks accidently make a contract between Amelia and Harry.

Requirements:

\- Harry must be involved in a marriage contract

\- James and whomever he made the contract with must be drunk when the contact is drawn up

\- James and whomever he made the contact with cannot remember, and hence tell anyone, about the contract

\- Harry's bride must be someone he doesn't know well, if at all

\- Harry and his bride must be married by his 15th birthday

\- Harry and his bride must receive between one years and one month notice of the deadline to marry

\- If harry and his bride do not marry, their lives and magic will be forfeited

Recommended:

\- Harry/ Amelia Bones

\- Harry/ Andromeda Tonks

\- Harry/ Gwenog Jones

\- Pregnancy

Pairing:

Harry/Amelia Bones

Harry/Andromeda

Harry/Bellatrix

Harry/Narcissa


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfic aren't so please be gentle in your reviews. I know the chapters will be kind of short in the beginning but bare with me plz

And without anymore boring announcements the first chapter

Chapter 1

"Cone on James" shouted Sirius

A very drunk James slurred, "but Lily well kill me"

Edgar Bones just smiled at the two in a dunked stupor. The fifths three of fire whiskey on their table were testament enough to the celebration they had been having for the birth of James son Harry and Edgar's daughter Susan.

As Edgar's head named of the table he came up with a genius idea, well genius to him in his slightly legless state anyway. "Hey James" he slurred. "Why don't we may my…..huh oh yeah my..my what's the word my kid to yours them will be family, and can do thus all the time?"

Sirius snapped his head around and got a sad look on his face "what about me? I wan be fammmry to. Oh right I have a cousin Nymba nymph well you get the idea I can have her marry hurry too then well all be family." The idea game him a big smile. "Cone on James, Lily well love him marrying two bettificsl girls."

"Ok, fine. Let's wow it up, I've got a dicta-quill"….

(James) James Charles Potter do hereby enter my son Harry into marrying contract. The contract is agreed upon by Sirius Orion Black and Edgar Ronald Bones.

(Edgar) Edgar Bones enter my beautiful (here he nodded off a bit as he was dictating) Amelia Bones into marriage.

(Sirius) I Sirius Black enter the daughters of my house into marriage. Ok James, Edgar what else should we include?

(Edgar) oh I know they should have to be virgins. Gotta protect my baby.

(James) yup that's good. to be entered into the contract they must be virgins.

(Sirius) and they have to have kids how long do we want to wait to be grandparents?

(James) within a year after marriage they must have one kid or be expecting one.

(Edgar) oh I like that. I'm gonna be a grandpa!

(James) oh I know they have to get married by Harry's fourteenth birthday then we well have grandkids.

(Sirius) now don't forget the penalties. Bad stuff happens if you don't spell them out…

(James) oh yeah failure to comply means forfeiture of life and magic (here James passed out without either noticing for a couple of seconds thus forgetting to spell out less harmful penalties. So forgetting this they all signed.)

Signed

Lord James Potter

Lord Sirius Black

Lord Edgar Bones

James then called his house elf Tippy to file the contract never noticing that both Edgar and Sirius in their dunked state didn't specify the correct person leaving the contract more open than they realised as long as they meet the familial responsibilities meaning they belonged to the house of Black or Bones respectively.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter hated his family, and he was really starting to hate that old fool Dumbledore for making him come back to them every summer. Who sends someone somewhere they hate shortly after they kill a 40 meter long freaking basilisc anyway. "You're safest at your family's home Harry" Harry started sarcastically. "They aren't my family! They are my relatives and if Vernon tries hitting me one more time I just might curse him" Harry's anger began fading as Hedwig affectionately nibbled at his ear. "I know Hedwig you're my family." He smiled at his familiar.

As he was petting Hedwig an unfamiliar owl flew in through the window and dropped an envelope on his lap before flying out the window.

At Hedwig's much harder nip he stammered "sorry Hedwig I have no idea what it's about and if I knew I was getting it I would have sent you to get it." As he began gently petting get soft feathers. Desperately hoping this appeased his territorial owl.

Seeing that she was still miffed but not taking her anger out on him Harry opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

It has come to our attention that you have business with our department that must be felt with post hate or dire consequences well ensure. To prevent this calamity please report to the department of contracts today at midday (noon) to be brought up to speed on this issue

Best wishes,

Regan Bell

Department head of contracts department

"Huh I wonder what this is about" Harry looks to his watch to see how much time he had to get there' "Bloody Hell. 30 minutes how am I supposed to get there?"

Harry grabs one of his school robes and his wand on his way running out his door. When he gets to the road he begins to wonder what his plan was, maybe Mrs. Figg could drive him…. Just then he tried over the broken sidewalk his wand arm shot up and he fell to the ground.

"I'll never get there in time…" Harry murmured just as a loud bang went of next to him. Harry jumped up looking around to see a triple decker bus with day bus on the side right next to him.

"Where to?"

Harry notices the wand in the man who talked pocket so congratulating himself on his luck he said "Ministry of Magic please. And make it quick"

"That will be thirteen sickles"

Harry just pulled out the cons and handed them over thankful he was actually going to make it.

"Alright hit it Ern" the man said to the driver.

Harry was thrown back as the bus took off at blurring speeds landing in a plush recliner.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsewhere, a dark haired beauty was looking into the mirror.

Bellatrix was furious though to be fair she got that way every time she looked into the mirror and saw a grey hair. She wasn't old by any stretch of the imagination only being 33. It was that she had lost 5 years of her life with that worthless Lestrange bastard and another 10 years in Azkaban until she had finally gotten a trial.

It might have taken most of her half of the Lestrange money after her divorce to get said trial but at least she was out of that God's forsaken prison. She had finally gotten her figure back and looked healthy again, it wasn't a quick recovery. But every time she looked into the mirror she still saw those lost years.

Years wasted with a poofter and in service to a idiot, Damn obedience clause in her marriage contract saw to that. Yes what he preached was sounds good in her opinion.

Muggleborns were destroying their traditions, and they held no respect for the culture they had become a part of. Yes it was disrespectful, yes it needed to be stopped, but killing them didn't solve the issue. They needed to be taught. That was something most purebloods didn't see, and it was very short sighted of them. Every and she ment every purebloods family had a muggleborn in their family line, in fact I'd traced back far enough they started with a muggleborn. To make matters worse in her opinion wad the inbreeding. Muggleborn were married way to bring fresh blood into the magical community.

The more she thought about it the angrier she was this very belief that got her as well as her sister out into marriage contracts. Her family definitely didn't agree with her beliefs, well Andromeda did and ran of with a muggleborn.

She hated what her life had become. She had no money. She lived in a small shack of a house (the only Black property that she knew of that she could get into without Lord Black's permission). To make matters worse she wasn't able to get a job because, well quite frankly nobody would hire her. She was the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange after all.

Ppppffff.

Just as she was about to really start to vent her anger (throw a fit) an owl flew in through the window dropped a letter on the desk in front of her and flew out the window.

"I wonder what this is about" Bellatrix fumed still quite angry at her life.

Deciding there was no point in putting it of she opened the ministry letter and read

Dear Miss. Black

It has come to our attention that you have business with our department that must be felt with post hate or dire consequences well ensure. To prevent this calamity please report to the department of contracts today at midday (noon) to be brought up to speed on this issue

Best wishes,

Regan Bell

Department head of contracts department

"Bloody hell! What did my family get me into this time!"

This began a twenty minutes long strong of curses detected at every and anybody she could think of that could have gotten her into… well whatever she was into.

Finally she forced herself to calm down and composed herself. It wouldn't do for anyone to see any weakness in her after all.

Once calm she apparated to the ministry intent on finding out what "calamity" had befallen her.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Desperately looking for a beta

Please review to let me know what you think

How this is a better chapter length I didn't realize that the others were quite that sort

Chapter 4

Narcissa Malfoy hated her life. Her family married her off to an idiot. This had been proven over and over again. He was led around by an fool, worst a fool who didn't even do his research. Narcissa once heard him tell his followers that even if the muggles started fighting back there only weapon could only fire once a minute so there was no need to worry because we wizards can send dozens of fields in the same time. Fool. That was the only way to describe either of them.

The next point of contention in the hate my life category was right after she had been married to him she was told she would be raising his son as her own and was to tell everyone it was hers. Why would she have to do this? Easy because the only person her idiot husband could get it up for was his sister. Eeeewwwe! So she had spent 13 years raising Draco, a rather useless boy. Yet another thing to hate. Every time she had to pretend to be impressed by his idiocy about the Potter boy she died a little inside. How can you lose every single confrontation with someone and still not learn to drop it?

Next one her list was that she had been married since she was 13. She had spent half of her life married and she was still a virgin. Her fool of a husband had forbidden her taking a lover, he had even forbidden her self pressure. Why? Because if anyone found out she took care of herself they would think he couldn't do it. What kind of idiot was he.

So basically Narcissa had spent almost the entire time since she graduated Hogwarts stuck in Malfoy manor with nothing to do but read books.

Narcissa had had plans for her life before this. She had wanted to be a potion mistress, and had worked hard at it. That is until the day she graduated. At that point she had to stop. No wife of the Lord Malfoy would work. No she wouldn't disgrace him like that.

So because of the stupid obedience clause in there marriage contact she was stuck obeying. She was stuck with no life, no one to care about our to care about her in return. Stuck with nothing to keep her mind occupied. So she read, and she read and just for a change she read some more. Well when she wasn't doing her duty as Lady of the house. Plan this party attend that party, smile because nothing could be better than being Lady Malfoy.

What was so wrong with having a husband who loves her? Maybe one with dark hair, oh and gorgeous eyes that she could get lost in. Blue no green eyes she had always been fascinated by Lily Evans green eyes, even if she was a muggleborn. A great body to yes that was a must toned muscles but not to much muscle. He'd be tall well taller than her so she could fit against his chest with her head under his chin without it being uncomfortable at only 5 foot 2 inches that one wouldn't be difficult. He would encourage her in anything she wanted to do. Oh and the sex he would be amazing at that, maybe he'd even try tasting her, she had heard great things about it from done muggleborn girls in school. She really hated fantasizing about other men than her husband. He would find her desirable, never asking her to change anything about herself (she hated that she'd had to change her hair color to blonde after all she was proud of her Black heritage and loved her Black hair).

Just as she'd begin to imagine her fantasy lover with his head between her legs an owl flew into her room.

Bloody hell" she swore at being interrupted from her daydream.

She swiftly picked up the envelope the owl had dropped.

Dear Miss. Black

It has come to our attention that you have business with our department that must be dealt with post hate or dire consequences well ensure. To prevent this calamity please report to the department of contracts today at midday (noon) to be brought up to speed on this issue

Best wishes,

Regan Bell

Department head of contracts department

Hope. For the first time in 13 years Narcissa felt hope. Hope that her family had done something that led to her getting out of this abysmal marriage. Hope that she could stop pretending to be the mother to a clone of its father. Hope that maybe just maybe she could be free.

Narcissa didn't bother waiting the half hour until the appointment. She just left, quickly apparating to the Ministry of Magic to find out if she was free at last.

Andromeda sat in her office. Escaping from her family had been the best decision of her life. Sure she missed her sisters. Being the oldest she had practically raised Narcissa. And Bellatrix, Bellatrix might be her twin but Andromeda had spent even more time keeping her out of trouble than she did Narcissa. The three of them had been best friends, they had done everything together. Ok maybe not the best decision…. Ok one of her biggest regrets. She had tried top get her sisters to leave with her. She had begged for weeks for them to cone with her. Andromeda just couldn't stay, not when she knew she was going to have to marry that fool Nott. He was ugly, he was dumb (really who has to take seventh year 4 times), he was uncultured, he was barbaric… ok the list went on and no redeeming qualities that she could find. Sure she knew her sisters would be in an arranged marriage as well. They were Blacks purest of the purest so marriage contracts were expected.

If her family had found her a decent betrothed she wouldn't have complained. But things had worked out to give her an excuse to leave Cassiopeia had gotten pregnant and knew she wouldn't survive the birth so Andromeda had decided that she would raise Cassiopeia's child and let her family believe a muggleborn had gotten her pregnant. That is what she had done and she couldn't love her daughter more even if she had birthed her she was the best thing to happen to Andromeda. However she hasn't had any time to date since then either raising a daughter alone was tone consuming. Getting an education was time consuming. Then later she had become a lawyer and that was tone consuming. Two years after getting her license she started her own law firm. Sure it was just her starting off but there weren't many lawyers in the magical world. So she kept herself busy and started making a good living. She put her daughter though Hogwarts. They had a nice house . Dora had nice things. But Andromeda just had no time for herself. Now she was a 36 year old virgin and had no prospects to change that for her. Hope had she gone so long without finding a nice guy marrying him and having kids? Well at last the practicing making them part though she definitely want opposed to having a couple.

Just as she was getting started picturing what her life could be like and deciding that she was going to find a man an owl flew into her office dropped a letter and left.

Deciding whatever the ministry wanted was probably important she opened the letter.

Dear Miss. Black

It has come to our attention that you have business with our department that must be dealt with post hate or dire consequences well ensure. To prevent this calamity please report to the department of contracts today at midday (noon) to be brought up to speed on this issue

Best wishes,

Regan Bell

Department head of contracts department

What could they possible want?" she asked nobody. "I've never entered into a contract that would require there attention".

Thinking there was nothing to it but to go find out what was going on she checked herself in the mirror and after a couple motion touch ups she apparated to the ministry.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N well I got a beta so hopefully this is a better polished chapter for you and it is my longest yet. Now I know the chapter is still a little short but I'm hopeful that that will change in future chapters but well I was trying to get this out my beta quickly so that he could get to work. I'm planning to ask him to introduce himself in next chapters A/N.**

At 12 years old Amelia Bones had her entire life planned, anything that could or would distract her was pushed to the side. It wasn't easy being a female and getting the positions, she wanted. To get them she had to be the best, top marks in her classes were a must to get her started down her chosen path. Her grandfather had been minister of Magic, and she was going to follow in his footsteps. He was looked upon as one of the greatest ministers in history. Amelia was going to strive to be like him. So first she needed to get into Auror training and as a female that was a challenging task, but to be an Auror you had to have top marks as well. Hence the reason why she had focused so hard on her studies while in Hogwarts.

Amelia new that boys would take time away from her studies, not just her classes but also all the books from the muggle world she had bought. Her grandfather had told her once that he had gone into the muffle world to get the classes he felt were needed to be a good minister accounting, business management, law, politics. So, Amelia not wanting to have to put of her career goals for years to get those class had instead decided to get a jump on it all and study it all while still in Hogwarts.

After Hogwarts, she would strive to be an exceptional Auror. Her goal was captain by 25, so she volunteered for overtime every chance she got. Did her job meticulously, paperwork written quickly and professionally, Busts done by the book but a flair of out of the box thinking which quickly got her superiors attention. While her goal was to be an Auror Captain by 25 she made it by 22.

Amelia's next goal was head Auror by 30. It was dropped to 27 after her early promotion. And by the time she was 30 she did one better skipping head of Auror to head of the DMLE. That was 5 years ago, and was only possible because of the lives lost during the war with Voldemort.

While she had strived to become the Head of the DMLE, it came about a lot sooner than expected or planned. She had planned to find a husband at around 30 but her brother and sister-in-law had been murdered by Voldemort himself when she was only 23. With this devastation also came her one year old niece Susan. Being a mother took up much of her time even if she only thought of her bubbly niece as her daughter. Even now at 35 as Head of the DMLE and loving aunt she had no time for dating. It was looking like her goals had set her on the path to be an old lonely spinster.

"Maybe I should get a cat" Amelia thought after her self-reflection with just a hint of exasperation. "I mean crazy old lady's always have cats, right?" she began laughing to herself at her morose thoughts.

Speaking of her greatest joy Susan walks into her office as she's still chuckling to herself. Susan just raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her aunt's antics and asks, "crazy cat lady thoughts again?" to her aunt.

Amelia just chuckles and replies "yes".

"You do realize you hate cats' right aunty?" Susan asks.

"Yes, that's what makes it so funny Susan." Was her response.

"And you realize I'll never leave you, alone right? I mean you are my mom after all aunty. And besides you'll find someone who loves you soon I just know it. You are to special to not have a guy who loves you. Besides you are definitely a Bones and guys love big breasts." Susan said to her aunt.

Amelia chuckled "that's the problem Suzy, I want a guy who appreciates my beauty" seeing Susan raise her eyebrow she corrects herself "ok fine I want someone who appreciates my breasts, there happy?" Susan just smiles at her and lets her continue. "But can actually look me in the eyes when I'm talking to him and hear what I'm saying, not just stare at my chest."

"Aunty you are asking for miracles."

Amelia was definitely more buxom than your average witch, with 34DD you didn't find many with bigger chests. Surely not on a frame as petite as hers at only 5 feet 5 inches tall. Though she also boasted a curvy body as well.

With a chuckle Amelia responded to her niece "probably, but it's still what I want."

Just as her last word came out an envelope slipped under her door and flew up onto her desk landing in front of her.

With a raised eyebrow Amelia quickly opens out and reads…

Dear Miss. Bones

It has come to our attention that you have business with our department that must be dealt with post haste or dire consequences well ensure. To prevent this calamity please report to the department of contracts today at midday (noon) to be brought up to speed on this issue

Best wishes,

Regan Bell

Department head of contracts department

With a growl that would scare any of her Auror she slammed her fists into the top of her desk.

Concern immediately on her face at her aunts anger Susan asks in a near panicked voice "what's wrong aunty?"

In Susan's life, she had rarely seen her aunt truly angry. When she was however the person on the receiving end… well Susan's thought was that it was just best to hide till her aunt had time to cool down. Her anger had earned her respect and fear from her Aurors. They all knew she didn't anger easily and when she did out was because someone had royally messed up but even with her small size even the largest Auror cowered.

Amelia stayed to reply but stopped herself, it wasn't Susan's fault after all. Slowly she began to calm herself and as the minutes passed in silence. Susan calmed… slightly as she knew it wasn't something she did wrong or her aunt would have let herself respond immediately bit knew it still want something good.

Finally, after several minutes passed Amelia let out a deep breath. Susan turned around from where she had been looking out the window of her aunt's door watching the Aurors peeking out from under desks and behind walls as they had evidently heard their boss's anger.

"Apparently I'm getting married." Amelia growled, still angry.

Susan couldn't help it she started giggling, which quickly turned into full rolling on the floor laughing in short order. She knew it would upset her aunt but she really couldn't help it they had talked about her aunts love life-our lack thereof, for years and Amelia truly believed she had sacrificed love for her job and her niece. The last one was something Susan truly felt guilty for, so she had tried to help her aunt find a guy.

"This isn't funny Susan!"

"Oh, but it is aunty, you see this is exactly what you need! I know. Yes know! If you give whoever this guy is a chance you will fall in love and so will he. So, you will promise me that you will not blame him for this! You will give him a chance! And most importantly you will give yourself a chance!"

"It's not that simple Susan! It's an arranged marriage. We likely don't even know each other."

"Aunty this is me threatening you… you will promise or I'll get Hannah and the Weasley twins together and we will prank you until you beg me to let you promise! I don't know how I know I just do but if you give it a chance he'll make your dreams come true."

Knowing Susan never talked back and knew she was more than likely serious about the pranking and after looking into Susan's eyes she could see that Susan truly believed in what she was saying, Amelia gave in "fine Susan I promise…" seeing Susan's raised eyebrow demanding more she continued "… that I won't blame him for this and I'll give us both a chance"

Satisfied with her aunt's promise she squeals and ruins to her aunt jumping up and down in excitement.

"So, who are you marrying anyway aunty?"

"I don't know. It doesn't actually say but from what I know the letter clearly means some kind of betrothed contract. I just don't understand how or why out who for that matter." Was Amelia's grim response. "However, I will more than likely find out soon I have to be there in 10 minutes.

With that said she walked to her door and tells Susan she'll be a while and will see her at dinner and walks out of the room to go to contracts.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry I didn't get this out sooner I just don't like this chapter it didn't come out the way I wanted. Anyway, seeing how I've forgotten the disclaimer I don't own any of it I'm even taking former from another fanfic author. Please review tell me what you think what you would like to see help me make this story better.

The ride on the knight bus was over quickly for Harry. As he stepped of the bus he asked the how to get into the ministry.

"Oh, that's easy you just get in the phone booth and press the # 3 button, and hold it down until you start moving." The attendant replied.

With a thanks Harry departed the bus and proceeded into the ministry. At the check in desk he asked the guard how to get to the contract department and proceeded to the lifts top the third floor as directed. Walking down a long narrow hallway till he saw a door with contracts in gold lettering on it. Opening the door, he saw only 2 desks and another doorway. Walking up to the one occupied desk he asked the gentleman at the seat, not much older than Harry himself.

"I'm here for my appointment. I was told to be here at noon." Harry stated quite nervously. He had no idea what this was about but figured as he had no idea what contracts would involve him and how they exactly worked in the Magical world.

The ministry employee got up walked to the door and opened it enough to peek his head in. "Your last guest is here should I send him in sir?"

After receiving a nod, he walked back to his desk and sat down. "You may go in Mr. Potter." Before going back to working on the stack of parchment in front of him.

Harry had no idea what or who he would find on the other side of the door but was surprised to find 4 of the most beautiful women he has ever seen sitting around a medium sized conference table with an elderly gentleman sitting at the head of the table.

"S S Sir, may I ask what I'm here for?" he stutters while making his way towards the empty seat at the end of the conference table, while doing his best not to state at the 4 goddess in the room with them.

One of the goddesses giggles at his stammered query and the deep blush he developed when he saw them. The blond goddess wasn't the only one amused and Harry could see the amusement on the other three's faces. This just made Harry blush even harder.

"I am Mr. Ball and I asked you here because you have a marriage contract in all your names. It appears that the contract was drafted while the Lords of your individual Houses were rather drunk, due to the various what we assume are alcohol stains. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they used a dicta quill and were lucid enough to sign it and make it binding by using their house seal."

With a flick of his wand, five sheets of parchment floated to each individual, all 5 begin reading…

I, James Charles Potter does hereby enter my son Harry into this marriage contract. The contract is agreed upon by Sirius Orion Black and Edgar Ronald Bones.

I, Edgar Bones enter my beautiful Amelia Bones into marriage.

I, Sirius Black enter the daughters of my house into marriage. Ok James, Edgar what else should we include?

(Edgar) Oh, I know they should have to be virgins. Gotta protect my baby girl.

(James) Yup that's good. to be entered into the contract they must be virgins.

(Sirius) Don't forget they have to have kids. How long do we want to wait to be grandparents?

(James) Within a year after marriage they must have one kid or be expecting one.

(Edgar) Oh I like that. I'm gonna be a grandpa!

(James) Oh, I know they have to get married by Harry's fourteenth birthday then we well have grandkids.

(Sirius) Now don't forget the penalties. Bad stuff happens if you don't spell them out…

(James) oh yeah failure to comply means forfeiture of life and magic.

Signed

Lord James Potter

Lord Sirius Black

Lord Edgar Bones

Andromeda and Amelia lean back in their seats while the other 3 look on with confusion for a few more seconds before they follow suit, Harry ending up on the floor stammering "m m m married?"

Mr. Bell just nods his head "yes to all 4 of them. And no ladies there is no escape clause apparently writing a marriage contract while drunk does in fact have repercussions."

"Bloody hell" nobody was sure who said it as they were all thinking it.

Harry was sure he heard Mr. Bell mutter lucky bastard under his breath just before he continued "anyway the 4 of you must in fact marry Mr. Potter within one year from today. You must also each be pregnant within one year of your marriage. Congratulations on your marriage. Now covers everything that I have. You may continue to use the conference room for about another half hour before my next meeting. I wish you all the luck." He said as he left the conference room.

After he had left the office and closed the doors the first to compose herself to talk was Amelia

"How are you 3 virgins you were all married? Two of you even have kids of your own it's just not possible you meet the virginity stipulation!"

This brought Andromeda back to reality enough to respond "um I was never married and Nymphadora… well I didn't give birth to her I just adopted her from…. Well that doesn't matter after that I was just too busy to find a guy single mother and all…" she shrugs a little in embarrassment. Being the oldest in the room her being a virgin still at 37 no less was kind of embarrassing enough without having to talk about it.

Narcissa spoke next "my idiot husband… I mean ex-husband had a thing for his sister and I was not appealing to him."

WHAT?" But you're gorgeous how could he not appealing to anyone let alone the guy you married. I'd be worshipping the ground you walk on….." cutting himself off as he realized what he'd just said he looks to the ground, blush now reaching epic levels.

"Well we know who his favorite is going to be now don't we?" Bellatrix said a little upset that her future husband found someone else more attractive than her even if it was another of his wives and her own sister.

"What do you mean my favorite? You're as beautiful as she is you all are…." Again Harry cut himself off as his brain caught up with his mouth.

All 4 women smiled at this. All thinking 'well at last he probably won't play favorites and it is nice to have someone think you are beautiful'.

Getting back to the previous conversation Bellatrix picked up where her sisters left off "my husband was…. Well he likes men."

The others only had one response a shocked "oh"

"Well nobody asked but I'm sure you are all wondering I am one because well I put my career and Susan first I just haven't had time to find a guy that wasn't a pig. And thank you Harry for thinking I'm beautiful but I know I'm old."

You're old?" Harry looked truly confused now though his blush still hasn't receded " but you're only like 18 or 19 right? None of you can be much older than that"

They all just gave beaming smiles to Harry and Narcissa replied "I'm the youngest and I'm 26 Harry. My name is Narcissa by the way."

At this the other 3 realized that Harry didn't know their names and introduced themselves.

"We should be going we appear to have much to do ladies" Amelia advised.

With that she led a still shocked Harry out of the office, the others following behind.

As they left the department Harry swore he heard the first guy at the desk mumble "lucky bastard" under his breath as they walked out.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it took so long everyone. I had a family thing. It is in no way my beta's fault for the delay. Anyway I hope you like the chapter it's kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to show how they come to accept each other at least a little so far. I also wanted to address some basic treatment I always felt Harry should have had. Anyway I don't own it.

At this point Harry was very very confused. Sure he had understood everything that was said but he couldn't marry more than one person right? And he couldn't marry four of them could he? And he was fairly sure he couldn't marry women who who're that much older than him could he? Site they were gorgeous and to be honest didn't look that much older than him but Narcissa said she was the youngest and 26 years old. So as he was following the four angels he was thinking, trying to figure all of these questions out.

Bellatrix was leading the group to another department. As Harry was the last Potter she knew that he was considered the head of the family. That being said he could claim his lordship of the Potter family.

Lordship is the formal title of the head of the family that has been legally claimed the headship. In olden times they might have been true lords owning a lot of land just like a muffle Lord but that, for the most part anyway, was a thing of the past. Lords of today were just a title only owning the land that their family lived on.

A quick walk and lift ride later Bellatrix had them all at the department of records. Leading them all in she walked up to the secretary and said, "Lord Potter would like to verify his head of family status and claim his lordship please."

The other witch nodded her head and pulled out a sheet of parchment from one of her cabinets. Wrote out a quick message and with a light toss into the air it folded itself into a paper bird and flew down the hallway leading deeper into the department. She then told them it would probably be a few minutes and they could sit until someone came to collect them.

Harry hasn't even noticed where he was lead yet. He had something much more important still on his mind. It wasn't fair to the for of them to be forced to marry him they were all far to good for him. How could he get them out of this?

A few minutes later a very old gentleman who looked like he could accurately describe Christopher Columbus walked up to Harry. "Mr Potter? This way please." He turned on his heels and lead the group, with Narcissa giggling and leading a still deeply thinking Harry along behind everyone else, down the hallway to a door labeled lineage room. "Alright Mr. Potter all you have to do is pull the Lord Potter ring from the hole. To do this you just run your hand along each hole around the entire room. If the Lord Potter ring comes up you have the correct claim to the lordship. The magic in this room will do everything else and will recognize your lineage."

Harry finally paying attention did add told and slowly walked around the room running his hand along the short wooden wall along the outer wall. Harry ribbed hos hand adding every hole with nothing happening. After he had gotten completely around the room he looked at the old man in askance. "Nothing happened."

The old man laughed at Harry's statement. "Of coarse nothing happened. Well nothing noticeable at least. What really happens is add you tail your hand along the holes it read, for lack of a better term, your magic. If your magic matches the lineage magic of the ring it pulls it enough so that by the tone we get to my office the ring will be there. So in short if you are entitled to the lordship your magic will reflect that and the ring ends up in my office. Does that make sense to you?"

Harry just nods and walks back over by Narcissa. He liked her the best so far she was nice and it definitely didn't hurt in his opinion that she was as gorgeous as the other three and she seemed more comfortable with him.

The old man lead them to a large office even father down the hallway and quickly waved his wand as he walked in creating four more chairs. After he makes his way behind the desk they see him tap a drawer on his desk and a quick blue flash of Magic is released. Once everyone is sitting he slowly opens the drawer they all assume contains the lordship ring or nothing if Harry isn't qualified. He looks down, jumps up and back in surprise and falls backward landing on his back. "Bloody hell!"

"What" they all exclaim.

He pulls out a black crushed velvet open box and turns it so they can see. Inside is not one but three rings. The first has in Latin fortune favors the bold. The second has, in Latin, Bravery triumphs. And the third again in Latin has Death is just the beginning.

"That makes him not just Lord Potter, but also Lord Gryffindor and Lord Peverell. So I'm sure you can understand why I was apprised. There hasn't been a Lord Peverell or Gryffindor in nearly a thousand years, nearly 900 for Peverell actually." He looked at Harry in what appeared to be awe. "Put the Ron's on Lord Potter. Claim your heritage."

Harry more than a little stunned himself reached out and took the rings sliding one each onto the larger three fingers on his left hand. As each was put on it resized to fit the finger perfectly.

Bella shocked herself quickly thanks him for his time and leads Harry back out of the room holding his hand as they walk. "Come my Lord we still have much to do today, no time to doddle." She leads them all to the floo and steps in still holding Harry's hand throws some floo powder in and says "St. Mum's."

Harry true to form comes flying out dressing Bellatrix with him once they finally land Harry blushes like never before. Somehow he had landed under Bellatrix's dress with his face pressed between her legs. He immediately begins trying to stammer an apology. But to his surprise Bellatrix stays giggling like a school girl.

"What's wrong Harry? It's not like I'm not going to have your head between my legs much more in the future." Bellatrix asked him in a quiet voice.

Harry had once hear Dean talking to Ron about such an occurrence and how wonderful said girl tasted. He also said that most girls didn't like it. So in Harry's shock at what she had said and his belief that he wouldn't likely get the chance to actually do that particular activity (twelve and thirteen year old boys don't generally know anything true about sex) blurted out his first thought. "You'd really let me lick your pussy?" said question was said much louder than Bellatrix had spoken and ass such everyone in the waiting room on the first floor heard him. Including his other three fiancées.

At this even Amelia couldn't help herself bit to begin to laugh at Harry's comment. Especially with him still under Bellatrix's dress. She was the first in the waiting room to calm herself however and helped a blushing Harry and surprisingly blushing even more Bellatrix up. She quickly took Harry's hand and began leading him to the receptionists desk.

Not being one who will let Amelia laughing slide Bellatrix said in a voice that will reach everyone "Now who's in a hurry to get his head between there legs Amelia?"

To the suppose of everyone that recognised Iron Bones the head of the DMLE, Amelia blushes as much as Bellatrix had before quickly telling the receptionist Harry needed a full check up.

The receptionist checks a pad on her desk before speaking. "Room 403, Healer Abbott is free and will see you."

Amelia leads Harry to the lift and presses the button for the fourth floor. The others barely have time to get in before the door closed.

The checkup itself went quickly. The filing of reports of abuse however took much longer. The final report had over 300 confirmable instances of abuse. As Healer Abbott was wrong the reports Amelia called in aurors to question Harry. Harry didn't like talking about his life at the Dursley's but after Narcissa and Andromeda practically glued themselves to Harry's sides in support as soon as the healer had finished casting diagnostic spells, he told the two aurors everything he could remember.

During this time Bellatrix became more and more enraged. When Harry finally noticed her expression she happened to meet his eyes and her face flashed for a second in sympathy before it became the face of an avenger. Harry somehow knew she was going to go and kill the Dursley family and he somehow got of the bed he was laying on and across the room to Bellatrix in the blink of an eye holding her. "No! You will not hurt them. You will let the bobbies take care of it." Seeing this had no effect on calming the slightly insane woman down he tried again. "What do you think will hurt me more Bellatrix? Them? Or knowing you are in prison because of something that happened to me in the past?" the fear of hurting Harry herself after everything she had heard sent a sense of terror though her.

Bellatrix levitated Harry back between her sisters, then to their surprise climbed up to his chest and laid her head on it.

In the end they spent two hours there, Harry was given several dozen potions to reason the damage and get him to the size he should be at his age.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N I am very sorry for the long wait. As I've told a few ppl I have had no time. I have had most of this written but no time to finish. I am also no the happiest with this chapter but I want to get this out so I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

Not beta'd

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 8

Bellatrix again took the lead to the floo and enunciated Diagon Ally.

The shopping trip that followed would give Harry nightmares for years to come. Every single piece of clothing had to meet the approval of not one bit four women. They bought him an entirely new wardrobe. It took hours and by the end Harry did everything he could to not grumble and to the surprise of his ladies didn't complain once.

After clothes Narcissa decided they had enough time to get a few more things. First on the list was a new trunk. One actually turned into three. A library trunk was the first she insisted he needed. "Harry every proper wizard or witch needs their own library. Yes family libraries are great and often have things you couldn't find anywhere else. However, a personal library has both things you like to study and things you need to learn more about or need more work to understand properly. Eventually it will become references for anything you may need."

The next truck was a wardrobe. "You can't just folks you clothes and throw them in your trunk they need to be properly put away."

Last was a 'general' trunk, as Narcissa called it. This one was custom made. It had three slots to store other trunks and one extra if he eventually discovered the need. The three trunks would lock into the general trunk for security. It was also a three compartment trunk. In the first compartment was drawers to store miscellaneous things. The second had a tube in one corner, that was for Harry's broom. There was also a rack for his personal quidditch gear to be stored in nearly. The third compartment was just an expanded compartment for whatever he wished our customised it for at a later date.

After ordering the three trunks Narcissa led them to Quality Quidditch and quickly bought Harry a new set of high grade quidditch gear and a professional set of balls.

The next stop was Flourish and Blott's. After walking in she turned to the others. "Amelia, Bellatrix defence books first year through mastery. Amelia same for transfiguration and care. Bella charms and hexxes. Those are were you both specialize. Andromeda, law, politics, history of magic, and astronomy. I'll get potions and herbology oh and runes. Harry pick out books you'd like to read for fun but please still educational, and yes you can get a couple, two to three, books about quidditch plays or whatever you'd like to help you learn more to better your play. I know you like to play. If it's about a school subject ask whoever is assigned the subject. I'd prefer you not getting books that will teach you incorrectly. Questions?" not seeing any she nods and goes to collect books for her self assigned subjects.

After snapping out of their daze the others all moved off to collect the books for their assigned subjects. Harry having no clue just browsed quidditch books that looked like they would help him learn to be a better player.

After nearly an hour they all finally converged at the checkout. The near mountain of books supposed the boy behind the checkout counter. Narcissa quickly checked for books that they had gotten doubles and pulled out a couple. "That should be all we're getting please box them up by subject." She gracefully moved to return the books they had gotten more than one of to their proper location, returning just as the total was rung up. She frowned slightly at the price but quickly paid shrunk the boxes and put them in her robes.

Leaving quickly she led them to Olivander's bought a wand holster before the others cold even get in the door and was leading them back out.

Finally she led them to their last stop. Gringotts. Walking up to an open teller she calmly told the teller. "We would like a private meeting with the account managers of the Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell accounts please."

The goblin looks curiously at the group, nods and writes a quick note before it disappears. "Please have a seat, someone will be out to collect you shortly."

A few short minutes later a new goblin came out and motioned for them to follow. Leading the way through various twists and turns to a conference room. Three very old goblins sat waiting.

"What can we do for you Miss Black?" the oldest looking one asked looking at Narcissa.

We would like to active all accounts attached to the Lord Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell lordships. We would also like a full audit of all of said accounts and a full inventory done. We expect all goblin made artifacts to remain in said vaults."

Curious about why Narcissa had put emphasis on the statement about goblin made artifacts he leaded to whisper to the closest betrothed to him. This happened to be Amelia. "Why did she emphasise that?"

Amelia praised in thought at how best to answer. "Goblins view things they make and sell as belonging to the crafter or their families and think they should be returned after the purchaser had died."

Harry sat thoughtfully for a minute then spoke "I would also like a full inventory of all goblin made items in all of said vaults. Once we have that we will talk about returning, or purchasing the rights to them for the lifetime of our lines. I would like to develop a good relationship between my families and the goblins. However, when we begin talking about the items I expect the one taking for your side to understand that we wizards don't view it the same way you do just as I or whichever of the ladies that will be speaking for us will understand you don't view it like we do. Hopefully when we are done with that particular talk neither party will be happy but both will have more respect for the other side."

The three ladies looked at him first in shock at what he had said then smiled at what he hoped to achieve.

"As you wish Lord Potter." The eldest smiled greedily at the thought of all those goblin made items being returned to their proper owners at long last, and the raise he would get for getting them back.

Harry saw this and looked to the one who looked like the youngest or more accurately the one who looked like he understood what he had been trying to say. After meeting his eyes Harry raised an eyebrow then glanced at the greedy goblin then looked back. The goblin correctly interpreting the look to mean if you want any of it back he and more that likely both others probably shouldn't be the ones sent for the talks. The ancient goblin nods slightly then writes a quick note that disappears shortly after he finished.

As other goblins began to arrive with inventories and audits a regal looking goblin enters. "You sent for me Axhandle?"

"Yes Sire, I believe both Gripclaw and Goremaker should be removed from their respective accounts. I do not feel that they are appropriate for the accounts with the new Lord that has taken them over. He just gotten done telling us and I quote ' I would also like a full inventory of all goblin made items in all of said vaults. Once we have that we will talk about returning, or purchasing the rights to them for the lifetime of our lines. I would like to develop a good relationship between my families and the goblins. However, when we begin talking about the items I expect the one taking for your side to understand that we wizards don't view it the same way you do just as I or whichever of the ladies that will be speaking for us will understand you don't view it like we do. Hopefully when we are done with that particular talk neither party will be happy but both will have more respect for the other side.' Both immediately got looks of greed as they though of bringing in so many objects. Not understanding what the young Lord had been trying to say in the least. He expects concessions on both sides they only see concessions on his side. Because of their greed they are risking him removing his vaults from Gringotts as like me he saw the response both gave to his request. They young Lord wants something that is acceptable to both sides but also understand that both sides will have to make concessions to achieve it."

"If it's all the same to you sir." Harry began "I would prefer that Axhandle oversee all accounts of mine and just has…. Um I guess junior account managers is the appropriate word under him to ease the work of handling so many accounts. So I'll deal with him personally while he has underlings, perhaps those who are getting relatively close to becoming account managers themselves, to handle the less important things. It would give them some experience and training but also have someone more experienced to watch over them. A safety net of sorts I guess."

"Hmm, yes that would work. It's a good idea, they usually just take small accounts but giving them actual experience with a large account would both show those that can't handle it and give valuable instructions to those who can. Excellent. How many accounts are there Axhandle?"

"Three major accounts and several smaller ones."

"And how many Junior account managers do you feel you'd need?"

"Well if we are expect failure in some I would say eight. If we are sure they will succeed four. One for each large account and one for the minors that just about equals a major."

"Pick six. I don't care how close they are to promotion. With them under you they will get it when you feel they can handle it regardless of prior position."

As he goes to walk out Harry speak up. "Sir, may I ask a couple questions of you before you leave?

Turning around the head of Gringotts nod at him to proceed.

"First, why are you giving up so much money?"

Growing in anger the regal goblin demands, "explain."

"I think there are several areas that you're overlooking to make more profits. First credit cards. They are a muggle thing. Basically it's a form of small short term loans. You set a limit based on their past. How quickly they pay, how much they use it. Basically the more they show they will in fact pay back what they use the more they can use. The better their credit, that's the better they pay you back the higher their score is. It's based on a fixed system so it's the same for everyone but one of the thing that determine it is how much is estimated they can pay back in a expected period of time. Me personally I would have a muggleborn look into already existing systems for a model.

Next you seen to be completely ignoring the money you could be making from muggles. I would hire muggleborn witches and wizards to run the public face while goblins run behind the scene.

The last thing I can think of is more a convenience that for profit. Debit cards. They are similar to credit cards bit only use the money you actual have. The money Gringotts actually makes directly from this would be relatively small however indirectly is a different story. It would mean they can spend money easier. If they can spend money easier most people spend more, thus it gets more money moving around instead of sorting in vaults. I think you can see where that goes?"

"Yes. I will consider your suggestions. Axhandle don't bother with those talks. He is obviously a goblin friend and won't want a good relationship with us probably even beyond that.

Tell me Lord Potter if I asked you to marry a goblin to solidify a strong relationship between your families and Gringotts?"

"I honestly don't know how to respond. First I could never do such a thing without the permission of my brides to be. I may not have known then long but I want them to be happy and that means taking their opinions into consideration. Next while I would love to have a close relationship I have never seen a female goblin that I know of. If I'm going to marry one physical attraction while only a small part of a relationship it is still a part. Finally while I believe I got very lucky with these four as far as their personalities from what I've seen today anyway, I would need a female goblin that would…. I don't know I guess be compatible? Be my equal maybe? I don't know how to explain it better."

Looking to the four ladies Ragnarok asked. "And how would the ladies react?"

For the first time since Harry had begun taking to the king of the goblin nation the four closed their wide open mouths. And looked to the others to discern their thoughts. It was Andromeda who understood the importance of the offering. If they truly wanted more than being friends of the goblin nation they had to accept. They would protect their friends if they came to them. They would go to war for them if they deepened the relationship to honorary goblin, which is what offering the marriage was offering to them. Like her sisters probably realised and more than likely Amelia as well Voldemort may or may not be dead but he was going to be back. Having the goblins to fight with them could be very helpful.

"I think we agree provided that you find one that Harry is compatible and finds sexually attractive. I don't think any of us you included Lord Ragnorok want to put them in a relationship where both parties would end up miserable."

"Agreed. Come Lord Potter, we will see if you find any attractive."

Lord Ragnorok lead the young Lord deep into Gringotts. Deep in the bowels of Gringotts Harry was less into a large room where several, to Harry's surprise, very attractive female goblins. What supposed him was that while he wouldn't have said it aloud he had expected them to…. Well be kind of ugly like female versions of the makes he had seen. However while they did have several common features height, ears and teeth to name a couple, they were quite beautiful. They were currently training to fight.

"They are learning to defend themselves. While we do accept women into our warriors most don't choose that path. All goblins regardless of gender however are required to learn to defend themselves." Smirking at Harry's surprise. "Well just point out the ones that you find acceptable Lord Potter."

"Um….. uh do you have others because I don't see one that isn't yet."

Deep laughter was his response. "Then shall I pick one I feel would be compatible?"

"Uh I guess, but we will get time to make sure right?" Harry was nervous. He already had four women he felt deserved better than him. Now he was already adding another. While he understood that it was an offer of something more important than a wife he didn't know how.

"Yes Lord Potter." He walks over to a group that appeared to be about Harry's age. "Nath'eer, you have been selected for possible marriage to a wand user. He shows honor."

"Yes Milord." Nath'eer looked to the wand user that had accompanied the king. He was cute, and had beautiful eyes. She knew why she was chosen. She unlike most goblins saw the possibility for a human mate. The one chosen did, physically at least, appeal to her. He would be very handsome when he grew. With the knowledge that he was being offered this chance he would probably meet her standards mentally as well. Hopefully they could develop a close relationship beyond just marriage.

"Lord Potter, this is Nath'eer. I hope she meets your satisfaction?"

Um, uh. She's beautiful?" Harry replied unsure of what he was expected to say. "And please call me Harry. You as well Nath'eer.

"Excellent. Come we will get you and your ladies out of here before nightfall."

They quickly make their way back up to rejoin Amelia, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Axhandle.

Well that's all of the small accounts. I will go over the large ones and we can either set an appointment or I'll send it to you via owl."

"That would be preferred Axhandle. We wouldn't want to take up your time for something minor." Narcissa replied.

The meeting quickly ended and the now six people left Gringotts.

Amelia quickly led them to the Diagon Ally floo. "Potter estate." They came out at a six bedroom house in the country. We are renting this from Gringotts until we can find appropriate housing Harry. None of your families have anything beyond rental properties currently. The ones they had were either destroyed in the case of the Potter's or are in a state of severe neglect. The goblins don't expect they are salvageable but will be checking. In a few years time they will begin building so when your heirs assume the lordship they have an ancestral home. This should suit our needs for now. If you will all excuse me I must go get Susan, unless any of you object. I don't wish to leave her alone but I want to get to know my future husband.

At everyone's nod she quickly apparates away. Everyone else quickly move s towards the house eager to look around.


	10. Chapter 10

No I haven't abandoned the story. I do however have writers block. I welcome ideas on where to go from here. Please pm me with your ideas. I look forward to talking to anyone who has an idea, because quite frankly I'm stuck.


End file.
